Soñar otra vez
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Una chica recibe la lección más importante de su vida a través de una trágica experiencia... Historia de la vida real adaptado como fic de Capitan Tsubasa. Benji x Azu.
1. Default Chapter

**Soñar otra vez.**

**UNO.**

_**En algún lugar de un Gran País...**_

_**19 de Febrero.**_

Hoy se cumplen 9 años de tu partida y mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente desde entonces. Mientras reviso a mis pacientes, veo tu cara en cada uno de ellos y me pregunto si pude haber hecho algo para cambiar nuestras vidas...

-

_**En algún país no tan lejano...**_

_**Octubre.**_

Es algo curioso, pero rara vez me aprendo las fechas exactas en las cuales he llegado a conocer a algunas de las personas más importantes de mi existencia. O quizá no sea nada curioso, quizá a todos nos pasa igual. Lo que sí, es que cada vez que menosprecio a algo o a alguien o cada vez que paso por alto alguna situación que me parece irrelevante, ese algo, ese alguien o esa situación terminan por cambiar mi pequeño mundo. Así me pasó contigo...

Yo era una adolescente (aborrescente, como diría mi hermano ¬¬) como cualquier otra. Bueno, no, eso es mentira, yo no era como las demás porque yo era lo que bien podría considerarse una nerd: no me interesaban las discotecas( y siguen sin interesarme), ni andar detrás de chicos, ni las telenovelas ni la moda ni ninguna de esas cosas que a mí me parecen vanalidades. Únicamente me interesaba el estudio, dedicaba mi vida a eso: a ser la mejor de todas y bueno, les mentiría si les dijera que eso era lo único que hacía, pero sí puedo decirles que me la pasaba estudiando un buen rato del día.

Si he de ser sincera, el estudio era el eje alrededor del cual giraba mi pequeño mundo debido a que es en lo único en lo que soy buena. O al menos lo era... No había ninguna otra cosa que tuviese importancia en mi vida, el chico que en ese momento me gustaba apenas y se daba cuenta de mi humilde existencia (no digo patética porque yo no considero que mi vida haya sido patética), y a mi grupo de amigas y a mí nos gustaban las cosas sencillas. Pero todo esto ya lo sabes, así que comencemos con esto.

El día en que nos conocimos era un sábado, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque yo no había ido a la escuela ese día (ojo, no me aprendí la fecha pero sí el día) y porque al día siguiente te vi cuando salí de la Iglesia. Regresaba yo de la tienda, después de surtir un encargo que mi paciente madre le hizo a su abnegada hija menor (léase con sarcasmo), refunfuñando por tener que salir a la calle cuando bien podría estar viendo la TV. Iba baboseando, como siempre, cuando pronunciaste las palabras que habrían de crear un cataclismo:

Disculpa, ¿no sabes en dónde puedo encontrar una papelería?.- me preguntaste.

Yo volteé a ver quien me había hablado; muy cerca de mí estaba parado un muchacho, mucho más alto que yo. Lo primero que noté fueron los rasgos orientales y la gorra roja que aplastaba tu cabello negro y le daba cierto toque de misterio a tus ojos oscuros. Inmediatamente pensé: "¿Qué andará haciendo por acá un oriental?". Tardé mucho en contestarte porque me quedé en la babia al verte, realmente fue amor a primera vista... Si es que eso existe...

Eh... Pues sí, aquí como a tres cuadras encuentras una.- respondí después de mil horas.

Gracias. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Es que soy nuevo y no conozco la ciudad.- me preguntaste, con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente me vino a la mente la recomendación que siempre me gritaba mi madre: "¡Nunca salgas con extraños!". Pero este muchacho se veía de confiar...

Lo siento, no puedo.- respondí.- Tengo un asunto pendiente.

Ándale, no seas así.- insististe.- No seas tan cruel con un extranjero que acaba de llegar a este país.

Pero es que no tengo tiempo...

Yo sé que sí tienes. Vamos, llévame hasta allá, te prometo que no muerdo.

Bah, qué mas daba, estábamos a plena luz del día y si intentabas hacerme algo gritaría tan fuerte que me escucharían en la Conchinchina.

¿De qué país vienes?.- te pregunté, solo para hacer plática. La verdad es que siempre me pone muy nerviosa el hablar con gente desconocida y pues tú nunca fuiste muy conversador que digamos.

Del país del Sol Naciente.- me dijiste.

"¡Ah, chido pues! Qué específico fue eso...".

Ya veo... ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pues vine para convertirme en el mejor portero de todo el mundo.- me respondiste, cosa que a mí me provocaron las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

Como buena adolescente mujer que era, detestaba el fútbol y todo lo que se relacionara con él.

Ahhh.- fue todo lo que respondí.

No me crees, ¿verdad?.- inquiriste.

Eh, no, claro que sí te creo...

Te dieron ganas de reírte.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- protesté, poniéndome muy roja. "¡Rayos! ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta?"

No te preocupes, no me ofendo. Pero lo que dije es verdad: vine hasta aquí para convertirme en el mejor guardameta de todos. Y no me rendiré hasta cumplir mi objetivo.

No contesté nada, porque en ese instante llegamos a la dichosa papelería. Tú entraste y yo te dije que había sido un placer conocerte y que esperaba que recordaras como regresar solo. Pero no me dejaste ir, me tomaste de la mano y no me la soltaste en todo el rato que estuvimos allí. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Yo debí haberte pateado el trasero para que me soltaras, pero en ese entonces era muy tímida como para siquiera poder defenderme.

Ya de regreso, sutilmente me solté de tu mano. Tú actuaste como si nada y comenzaste a bombardearme con preguntas, como para desviar la atención de este incidente...

¿Y tú de qué país provienes?.- preguntaste.- Porque se nota que no eres de aquí...

Uhm, pues provengo de algún lugar de un Gran País.- respondí yo, vagamente.

No seas así, dime exactamente de cual.- te quejaste.

¡Ahhh, mira tú!.- protesté.- No quisiste decirme de dónde vienes, ¿por qué he de decírtelo yo?

Está bien, no te enojes. Si te lo digo, ¿me lo dirás tú?

Solo si me lo dices...

Hecho. Bueno, dime de dónde provienes...

Oye no, yo te pregunté primero.- hice un puchero, cosa que a ti te causó mucha gracia.

No, mejor dime tú y te prometo que yo te lo diré después.

Ésa fue la primera vez que lograste convencerme con tu actitud de niño inocente. No sé como rayos le hacías, pero siempre conseguías salirte con la tuya.

Pues... Vengo de México.- respondí.- Ahora tú.

Japón.

Me lo suponía.

¿Y tú que andas haciendo por acá?

Pues mis padres decidieron cambiar de residencia por alguna extraña y oscura razón que solo ellos saben.

Ahhhh. Bueno, supongo que tienes un nombre...

Supongo que tú también...

Yo te pregunté primero.

¡Eres un odioso!.- suspiré.- Me llamo Azucena.

Azucena... .- repetiste en voz baja.- Es un nombre lindísimo, te queda perfecto.

¿Bromeas, verdad?.- me puse algo colorada.

No, te lo digo en serio. Se nota que tienes un corazón muy puro.- respondiste, con una sonrisa.

Eh, como sea, dime como te llamas.- traté de hacer que no te dieras cuenta de que me puse más roja que los jitomates que llevaba en una bolsa.

Benjamín.- contestaste.- Benjamín Price. Pero todos mis amigos, conocidos y demás me dicen Benji.

Benji Price.- repetí yo.- ¡Qué nombre más extraño!

Muchas gracias.

De pronto me di cuenta de la hora: era tardísimo. De seguro mi madre ya habría llamado a la Cruz Roja, a los Bomberos, a la Guardia Nacional, a la PGR, a la INTERPOL, a la CÍA, al FBI, a la KGB y hasta a la GESTAPO para pedirles que encontraran a su pobre hijita. Si creen que exageré, es porque no conocen a mi madre...

Bueno, un placer, ahora sí ya me voy.- me despedí.

¿Te veré de nuevo?.- me preguntaste.

Eso depende...

¿De qué?

¡De que sigas teniendo ojos!.- me despedí con la mano y me alejé corriendo en dirección a mi casa. No podía creer en mi buena suerte...

Por alguna razón, no tardé en olvidar este incidente. Me enfrasqué en alguna tarea y te borraste de mi mente por unas cuantas horas. Pero no tardarías en volverte a aparecer... Al día siguiente, regresaba con mi madre a nuestra casa después de salir de la Iglesia cuando te vimos pasar. Tú me saludaste haciéndome una seña con tu gorra roja y yo simplemente te sonreí. No deseaba activar el radar de mi madre, pero fue demasiado tarde...

¿Quién es él?.- preguntó ella, con un tono que bien podría usar un agente de la PGR al interrogar a un narcotraficante.

El nuevo vecino.- respondí, simplemente.- Ayer lo conocí cuando salí de la tienda.

Ah, cierto, algo escuché de que alguien había ocupado la casa de la esquina.- y eso fue todo.

Por ese día, porque habrían de pasar muchas cosas después...

**Notas:**

Azucena significa blancura o pureza. Es de origen árabe.

La PGR es la policía mexicana, la que se encarga de los narcos y esas cosas, tienen fama de ser unos verdaderos desgraciados...

Ésta es una historia real, adaptada a _Captain Tsubasa_ para convertirla en fic. Se han cambiado nombres, lugares y fechas para proteger la vida privada de algunas personas.


	2. DOS

**DOS.**

_**Y sigue siendo Octubre.**_

Bueno, pues los días pasaron y descubrí con tristeza que no estabas inscrito en mi escuela, cosa que no era para sorprenderse dado el hecho de que había como treinta secundarias en la ciudad, así que las probabilidades de que fuéramos a la misma eran muy remotas.

Un día, después de regresar de clases, te vi platicando con una chica de mi misma edad, de cabello negro muy corto. Sentí una punzada de desilusión: era obvio que se trataba de tu novia. "¿Qué esperabas?", pensé, "Era lógico...".

Caminé lo más rápido que pude para que no me vieras, y por lo visto lo conseguí, aunque la chica que estaba contigo sí me vio y se acercó a saludar.

¡Hola!.- me saludó.- Tú debes de ser Azucena. Mucho gusto, me llamo Ariel.

Ahhh... Ho... Hola... .- tartamudeé, muy cohibida. Se notaba a simple vista que esta chica era todo lo que yo no era: abierta, extrovertida y sin pelos en la lengua.- ¿Có... cómo sabes cuál es mi nombre?

Ah, Benji me lo dijo.- respondió ella.- También me contó que lo ayudaste el otro día.

Ah, sí, es que no sabía en donde estaba la papelería.- musité.

Jajaja, típico de él, es súper despistado, no sabe de otra cosa que no sea de sóccer.

Ya me di cuenta...

Pues muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano.

¿Tu hermano?.- grité, sorprendida. No me lo esperaba...

Sí. ¿Qué creíste, que éramos novios?

Este... No... .- viéndola bien, Ariel sí se parecía mucho a Benji.

Bueno, espero que seamos buenas amigas.- me dijo ella.- Una se siente muy sola cuando acaba de llegar a una ciudad nueva.

Sí, me imagino. Y por supuesto que seremos buenas amigas.

"Y también podría hacer que tu hermano se sintiera menos solo, si quieres...", pensé.

Ven, te invito a mi casa.- me dijo Ariel, de pronto.

Eh, no, ahora no puedo, tengo muchísima tarea que hacer...

¡No seas aguada! Anda, vamos, te presentaré a toda mi familia.

Y dicho esto, tu hermana me tomó del brazo y me llevó con ella sin darme tiempo de chistar. Yo iba temblando de miedo, puesto que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era toparme con el resto de tu familia. Siempre me ha dado pánico conocer a las familias de mis conocidos y eso ya lo sabes muy bien...

Llegamos a tu casa. Siempre me dio curiosidad conocerla, pues pasaba muchas veces por ahí y me pareció que era una casa muy linda. En fin, la cosa es que entramos y Ariel me presentó con el perro de la familia, el cual inmediatamente comenzó a saltar a mi alrededor y a lamerme con su babosa lengua.

¡Max, estate quieto!.- gritó Ariel, pero el condenado can no le hizo caso. Yo no podía dejar de reírme.

No te preocupes, me agradan mucho los perros.- dije yo.- Me gustaría muchísimo poder tener uno propio...

¡Ahhhh! ¿No tienes perro?

No, a mi madre no le gustan los animales...

Qué lástima... En fin... Sube a mi cuarto y espérame allí mientras saco a Max al jardín.

Pero no sé en donde está... .- protesté.

Solo sube las escaleras, es la última puerta del corredor.- me indicó Ariel.

Así que no me quedó más remedio que subir. Admiré anonadada la cantidad enorme de pinturas que tenían colgadas en la escalera y el corredor, eran imitaciones de las obras de Van Gogh y Da Vinci; se notaba que tu familia tenía dinero... Como sea, estaba yo admirando el "Nacimiento de Venus", de Da Vinci, cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y saliste... completamente desnudo... Bueno, no ibas totalmente desnudo, puesto que te secabas el cabello con una toalla...

Yo, que en ese entonces era muy tímida y penosa, me quedé sin saber qué hacer. Tú no te diste cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estabas a pocos metros de mí, entonces inmediatamente agarraste la toalla y te la ajustaste alrededor de la cintura. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había visto más de lo que hubiera querido...

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?.- preguntaste, muy avergonzado.

Eh... Yo... .- no hallaba ni qué decir.- Lo... Lo siento mucho...

Salí corriendo, bajé las escaleras como bólido, atravesé la cocina y abrí la que según yo era la puerta que daba a la salida, pero una vez que la atravesé me di cuenta de que me había encerrado en la alacena...

¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra invitada, Benjamín?.- gritó Ariel, desde el jardín.

Uy, hermanito, acabamos de llegar y ya causaste un caos.- gritó un muchacho, desde alguna parte de la casa.

¡Benji! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas tan hostil con las visitas?.- gritó la voz de una mujer mayor.

¿En dónde estás, Azu?.- preguntaba Ariel.

Creo que se encerró en la alacena.- anunció otro muchacho.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y allí estaba Ariel y casi inmediatamente apareciste tú detrás de ella, debidamente vestido.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Ariel, quien luchaba por no reírse, la desgraciada.

Benji la ha de haber asustado tanto que decidió esconderse.- dijo el primer muchacho que había hablado, apareciendo detrás de ti.

Ay, hermanito, ya trata bien a las mujeres o nunca te conseguirás una novia.- el segundo muchacho apareció detrás del primero.

Bueno, la alacena no es un buen lugar para conocer gente, ya salgan todos de ahí.- anunció la mujer mayor, quien evidentemente era tu madre.

Yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra...

Ven, Azu.- Ariel me ofreció la mano.- Te invito unas galletas si sales de ahí.

Aquí estoy bien, gracias.- musité, cosa que hizo que tus hermanos se rieran y tu madre sonriera.

Vamos, querida, no seas tímida.- me dijo tu mamá.- Sal de ahí para que podamos conocerte.

Pensándolo bien, la situación era más que cómica, yo escondida en la alacena mientras que toda tu familia me observaba como si yo fuera un espécimen en peligro de extinción. Pero en ese momento, nada me parecía gracioso...

Bueno, Benji, qué le hiciste a esta pobre muchacha.- reclamó tu madre, en tono amenazador.

Yo... Eh... Bueno... Es que... .- balbuceé, tratando de dar alguna explicación que no sonara tan desastrosa.

Perdón, es que ya saben que rara vez me gusta recibir visitas.- respondiste tú, cortando de tajo todos mis murmullos.

¿Y ése es motivo para tratar mal a una de nuestras vecinas?

No, lo siento mucho, no se volverá a repetir.

E inmediatamente me hiciste una reverencia. Yo pude haber jurado que antes de inclinarte me guiñaste un ojo...

Mis más sentidas disculpas, señorita.- me dijiste.

Está bien, no importa.- sonreí yo, un poco menos avergonzada.

Bueno, pues les presento a Azucena.- anunció Ariel, con el tono que alguien usaría para presentar a la Reina de Inglaterra.- Nuestra vecina del extremo opuesto de la calle.

Es un placer conocerte, querida.- me dijo tu madre, sonriéndome.- Me llamo Mariam y soy la madre de este grupo de revoltosos muchachos que ves aquí.

Y yo soy Touya.- anunció el que parecía ser el mayor de tus hermanos.

Y yo me llamo Kenji.- anunció tu otro hermano, el chico que usaba gafas.

Y pues ya nos conoces a mí y a Benji.- dijo Ariel.- Aunque ya notaste que a este zopenco rara vez le gusta tratar con las visitas...

Tú le diste un cariñoso jalón de cabellos a tu hermana como respuesta.

Bueno, permíteme prepararte un té.- me ofreció tu mamá.

Y ofrecerte unas galletas.- dijo Ariel.

Bueno, después de tanto escándalo, me retiro a seguir trabajando.- anunció Touya.

Y yo me regreso a seguir con mi videojuego.- dijo Kenji.

Ah, por cierto, Benji, no pude darle a Max de comer por todo el escándalo que hiciste, dale tú su alimento.

¿Y yo por qué?.- protestaste.

Pues porque todo esto fue tu culpa.

Sin decir nada más, tomaste una bolsa de alimento y saliste al jardín. Yo no pude evitar el impulso de seguirte.

De verdad que lo lamento muchísimo.- musité, cuando estuvimos a solas, tú, yo y el perro.

No hay problema.- me contestaste, secamente.

Perdóname.

¿Por qué?.- volteaste a verme con sorpresa.

Porque por mi culpa te regañaron...

Ahhh...

¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?

No lo sé.- te encogiste de hombros.- Quizás fue porque no quería que todos pensaran que eres una depravada.

Ahhh... .- me volví a poner sumamente colorada, cosa que a ti te causó risa.

¿Por qué te pones tan roja?.- me preguntaste.

"¿Qué acaso no sabes nada de sutilezas?", pensé.

¿Por qué ha de ser?.- murmuré.

Oh, vamos, no puedo estar tan mal como para que te de vergüenza recordar lo que viste.- me dijiste, con desparpajo, cosa que me provocó a mí un ataque de tos.

¿Cómo se te ocurre?.- grité, escandalizada.

¿Qué cosa?.- me preguntaste, fingiendo demencia.

Ya, por favor.- musité, agachando la cabeza.

¡Oh! Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte...

Está bien...

Pero me debes una, y una grande.

¿Y cómo quieres que te la pague?

Pues... Déjame pensar.- fingiste razonar las cosas antes de contestarme.- Podría pedirte que bañaras a Max. O podría pedirte que lavaras mis uniformes de fútbol...

Ahhhh...

Pero...

Pero...

Creo que mejor te pediré que vayas conmigo al cine.

¿Cómo?.- volví a ponerme más roja que la vez anterior.

Sí. Ven conmigo al cine, no me puedes decir que no, me la debes.- y me sonreíste.

¿Qué más me queda?.- y sonreí yo también.

Ahhh, Benji Price... Si hubiera sabido…

El siguiente domingo fuimos a la matiné. Le inventé a mi madre el cuento de que iría a la casa de una de mis amigas a hacer un trabajo, porque si le hubiera pedido permiso para salir con un muchacho me habría enviado inmediatamente a un convento en Francia. Si mal no recuerdo, fuimos a ver _Apolo 13_, ambos teníamos muchas ganas de ver esa película aunque no recuerdo ahora de qué trata y tampoco recuerdo el final. Solo recuerdo que nos divertimos muchísimo estando juntos. Después de la película nos regresamos a nuestras casas caminando, y fue realmente agradable charlar contigo, aunque pronto me di cuenta de que eras un muchacho muy reservado y que rara vez exteriorizabas tus sentimientos, aunque se notaba que te esforzaste mucho por tratar de sacarme conversación. Y también noté algo más esa vez... Tenías un moretón muy feo en la barbilla, muy cerca del labio, como si alguien te hubiese golpeado. Quise preguntarte qué había pasado, pero evadiste el tema antes de que yo pudiera tocarlo siquiera... Ese moretón me preocupaba, pero algo me decía que se relacionaba con tus deseos de convertirte en el mejor portero del mundo...

Cuando Oliver se entere de esto... .- comentaste, de pronto.

¿Quién es Oliver?.- pregunté, con curiosidad.

Uno de mis mejores amigos de Japón. Y un gran jugador de sóccer.- respondiste, con una sonrisa.

Uhm, pero en Japón ni se ha de jugar fútbol...

Lo sé, pero precisamente por eso nos esforzaremos mucho por llevar a nuestro país a la Copa del Mundo.

"Es un lindo sueño", pensé, "Pero un tanto loco..."

Gracias por invitarme al cine.- dije, cuando llegamos a nuestra calle.

Gracias a ti por acompañarme.- me dijiste.

Te la debía.

Pues eso sí, aunque de todas formas la culpa fue mía.- te encogiste de hombros.- No debería de tener la costumbre de salir desnudo del baño...

Eso es cierto.- me reí.

De todas formas habrías terminado por salir conmigo.- me dijiste, al cabo de un rato, con un toque de arrogancia.

¡Ahhh! ¿Te crees tan guapo?.- rezongué.

No, pero respóndeme sinceramente: ¿Me habrías dicho que no si te hubiese invitado a salir?.- y me miraste a los ojos de una manera muy profunda.

Creo que no... .- susurré, desviando la mirada.

Me tomaste la cara con tu mano y me besaste en la mejilla para después marcharte rumbo a tu casa, dejándome parada a mitad de la calle como una babosa. Esa noche, mientras daba vueltas en mi cama, solo me preguntaba por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ti...

**Notas:**

En _Apolo 13_ actuaron Tom Hanks y no recuerdo quien más.


	3. TRES

**TRES.**

_**Noviembre.**_

Los días pasaron. Ariel y yo terminamos por ser muy buenas amigas; después de clases nos reuníamos a hacer juntas nuestros deberes escolares (como se dice por acá: "la tarea"), aunque no íbamos en la misma escuela pero es bien sabido que se enseña lo mismo en todas. Yo siempre te veía practicando tus atajadas en la portería que tenías instalada en el jardín, o bien, jugando con Max; pero siempre, siempre, me sonreías al verme y me saludabas cada vez como si tuviésemos cien años de no vernos. Muchas veces nos quedábamos platicando un buen rato en el jardín, después de que ambos terminábamos con nuestras obligaciones y, curiosamente, Ariel siempre tenía "algo importante que hacer" y nos dejaba solos. Tú me hablabas de tu vida en Japón y de tus amigos Oliver y Tom, pero jamás me hablaste de tus sentimientos y emociones. Yo te contaba mis experiencias adolescentes y mi vida en este país, aunque sin importar lo que te contara, nunca parecías estar satisfecho y siempre me pedías que te contara más sobre mí. Como si mi vida pudiera ser interesante...

Cada día me gustabas más; tu forma engreída y arrogante de ser, tu orgullo desmedido, tu honestidad, tu madurez, tu confianza en ti mismo, tu deseo de superarte, todo en ti me volvía loca de amor. Eras el hombre que no sabía que siempre quise conocer. Como bien decía tu entrenador Fredy Frank, lo que más llamaba la atención de ti era tu futuro como portero y tu don de liderazgo. Nunca fui a uno de tus entrenamientos de tu nuevo equipo, el Grunwald, pero sí te vi entrenar muchas veces en tu casa y de verdad que lo hacías estupendamente. Conforme fui conociéndote, me di cuenta de que no habría nada que pudiera impedirte cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en el mejor de los guardametas. Qué lástima que estaba equivocada...

El conocerte cambió completamente mi forma de ser. De tímida e introvertida comencé a volverme abierta y dicharachera. Mis compañeros de clase notaron el cambio y se preguntaban qué era lo que me había pasado que me tenía tan cambiada. Definitivamente, era el amor lo que a mí me faltaba.

Sin embargo, Benji Price, nunca dejaste de ser un enigma para mí. Nunca demostrabas tus sentimientos y yo de plano no sabía si te gustaba tanto como tú a mí. Después de la vez que fuimos al cine, ya no volviste a invitarme a salir y comencé a pensar que tu intención solo era que fuésemos amigos. Ni modo...

Pero eso a mí no me importaba. Kenji me contó que nunca tuviste novia en Japón y que no estabas interesado mucho en las chicas dado que el sóccer te absorbía por completo, pero él pensaba que tarde o temprano caerías con alguien. A pesar de lo tímida que era, siempre que quería algo lo conseguía, así que me propuse conquistarte a como diera lugar.

Empezaría por ir al entrenamiento del Grunwald, quizás a llevarte algo de comer o simplemente a darte ánimos. Pero terminaría por arrepentirme de semejante idea...

Convencí al guardia de la entrada de que me dejara pasar, diciéndole que mi tío era uno de los asistentes del equipo y que era diabético y que se le había olvidado ponerse su insulina en la mañana, así que yo tenía que dársela lo antes posible sino quería que mi tío sufriera las consecuencias. No sé de donde me saqué semejante patraña, en ese entonces apenas y sabía lo que era la diabetes.

Al llegar al campo de juego, el horror me hizo quedarme con la boca abierta. Tú estabas parado frente a la portería, intentando detener la lluvia de tiros que tus compañeros de equipo te lanzaban con saña; intentabas detenerlos, pero eran demasiados y todos te golpeaban en la cara y el cuerpo; estabas cubierto de golpes y moretones y la sangre te escurría por la cara, pero ni así dejabas de pedirles que te siguieran lanzando balones. Todos te gritaban improperios y burlas y se mofaban por el hecho de que eras japonés. Había un sujeto en particular que no dejaba de decirte que te largaras por donde habías venido y que un japonesito como tú nunca llegaría a titular. Segundos después, el tarado ese te golpeó en la cara.

La indignación me invadió, quise saltar al campo y darle a ese sujeto una buena patada en el trasero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearte? Yo también sabía lo que es ser discriminado por ser extranjero y siempre he pensado que es una verdadera estupidez. Sin embargo, tú no pusiste la otra mejilla: golpeaste al idiota mentecato en el rostro, y antes de que pudiera reponerse de la sorpresa, comenzaste a golpearlo una y otra vez, incluso cuando el tipejo cayó al piso tú lo pateaste sin descanso, hasta que uno de los entrenadores puso fin a la pelea.

Yo me quedé sembrada en mi sitio. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, en ese entonces apenas era una chiquilla y no me cabía en la mente actos como el que acababa de ver. Bueno, hay cosas peores pues pero como ya dije, apenas era una niña. Los llevaron a tu compañero y a ti a la enfermería y yo decidí marcharme por donde había venido. Lo bueno fue que tú nunca te diste cuenta de que yo estaba aquí y te quedaste sin saberlo, porque yo jamás quise contártelo. La verdad era que me dio miedo verte así, realmente estabas muy furioso y agresivo y nunca pensé que pudieras comportarte de esa manera. Ahora que te lo confieso debe de darte un poco de sorpresa, pero espero que entiendas el por qué no quise decírtelo antes.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Ivonne, una de mis amigas, se acercó a mí a la hora del receso:

Hola, Azucena.- saludó.- Quisiera preguntarte algo.

Dime.- respondí.

¿Qué onda con Adolfo, eh?

Adolfo era el niño que me gustaba antes de conocerte.

¿Cómo que qué pasó con él?.- me sorprendí.

Sí, me ha contado que ya no lo saludas ni lo buscas.- dijo Ivonne.

Ya todas mis amigas, media escuela y hasta el propio Adolfo sabían que éste me gustaba.

Ah, ¿en verdad? No lo había notado.- respondí, vagamente.

Vaya, vaya, algo me dice que ya no te gusta... .- Ivonne me miró con ojos de complicidad.- ¿No me digas que te gusta alguien más?

Eso ha de ser.- intervino Naxiely, otra de mis amigas.- Últimamente anda por las nubes, yo creo que ya anda enamorada.

¡Anda la osa!.- gritó Sara, otra amiga.- ¿Eso es verdad, Azu?

Y de pronto, me cayó el veinte. Como si alguien hubiese encendido la luz. Me había enamorado de ti, Benji Price.

Pues la verdad, sí.- respondí yo.- Sí estoy enamorada de alguien más.

¡Waaa! ¿Quién es?.- gritaron todas.

No va en esta escuela.- contesté.- Es mi nuevo vecino.

¿Entonces ya no estás interesada en Adolfo?.- inquirió Ivonne.

No, para nada. Ya no me gusta otro que no sea Benji.

Ahhh, con que es el famoso Benji Price del que tanto nos hablas, ya me lo suponía.- dijo Sara.

Bueno, ¿entonces que le vas a decir a Adolfo?.- preguntó Ivonne.

Pues nada, simplemente ya no me gusta.- contesté.- No tengo otra cosa que decirle.

Ya después, al finalizar las clases del día, Ivonne nuevamente se acercó a mí.

Azu, hablé con Adolfo.- me informó.- Le dije que ya no estás interesada en él.

Ahhhh.- me sorprendí muchísimo, aunque no sé por qué si bien que sabía que Ivonne es una chismosa.- ¿Y qué dijo?

Pues se sorprendió muchísimo, y si quieres que te dé mi opinión, no se veía muy feliz con la noticia.

Pues es culpa de él, viejo baboso, tuvo mucho tiempo para invitarme a salir, bien sabía que me gustaba mucho pero jamás me dijo nada.- protesté.

Es que se andaba dando sus aires de importancia contigo...

Pues ni modo entonces, es su culpa, para qué se comporta como tarado.

Ese día, cuando volví a casa, me estabas esperando en la esquina de nuestra cuadra. Me puse más que feliz al verte, aunque estaba tan colorada como mi mochila a cuadros rojos.

Ho... Hola.- tartamudeé. Vi que tenías un moretón cerca del ojo derecho y recordé el incidente, pero decidí no comentarte nada.

Hola, qué gusto verte.- me respondiste.- Dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

No, no tengo mucha tarea el día de hoy, ¿por?

Pues quería que me invitaras a pasear por la colonia para conocerla.

O sea, hello con tu hello, Benji Price.- me burlé.- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Un mes? ¿Y aún no conoces el lugar en donde vives?

He estado ocupado.- fue lo que respondiste.- No seas así, dime que sí.

Ah, no lo sé, lo voy a pensar...

Y prometo invitarte a uno de mis partidos de fútbol cuando sea titular.

¡Ahhh! ¿En verdad lo harías?.- me emocioné. Aun seguía sin gustarme el fútbol pero me moría de ganas de verlo jugar.

Claro, me dará mucho gusto saber que estarás apoyándome en las tribunas.

¡Oh! ¡Ya dijiste!.- grité, feliz.

Muy bien, entonces te esperamos más al rato en mi casa. Ariel ya no hace la tarea si no estás tú con ella.

¿Ella irá con nosotros?

No, dice que tiene clases de no se qué cosa ridícula que solo a ella le gusta.

Ahhh, muy bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde.

Me marché muy feliz a mi casa, sintiendo correr por mis venitas la emoción del primer amor. Qué cursi suena eso ahora, pero me cae que no se le puede llamar de otra forma.

**Notas:**

La diabetes mellitus es una enfermedad incurable, en donde el páncreas, un órgano del cuerpo humano, ya no produce la sustancia que regula los niveles de azúcar en la sangre, o sea, ya no produce insulina. Se necesita entonces estarse aplicando insulina diariamente para evitar que los niveles elevados de


	4. CUATRO

**CUATRO.**

**Y sigue siendo Noviembre.**

Bueno, para qué contar que fuimos a pasear por los alrededores. Tú has de recordar esa experiencia tan bien como yo. Como apenas era una ñoña adolescente, todo me parecía mágico, pues iba paseando con el chico del que me había enamorado por primera vez en mi vida, o sea, no es que me haya enamorado de ti dos veces sino que era la primera vez que en verdad sabía lo que era amar a alguien con locura. Pero bueno, mejor me salto esta parte, ambos sabemos que nos la pasamos muy bien, igual que cada vez que estábamos juntos. Por cierto, te sorprenderá saber que ahora odio ser cursi y sentimental, aunque en mis escritos me sale lo meloso hasta por las orejas (pregúntale a cualquiera).

Un día cualquiera, Adolfo se me acercó en el patio a la hora del receso.

Hola, Azu.- me saludó con voz, eh, qué será... ¿Sensual?

Hola.- respondí yo, vagamente.

¿Qué haces?

Comiendo un sándwich.

Ya veo...

¿Se te ofrece algo, Adolfo?

No, es que, verás... .- él dudaba en hablar.- Ivonne me dijo algo el otro día, pero no creo que haya sido cierto...

¿Sí, qué cosa?

Pues... Que yo ya no te gusto.

Me dieron muchas ganas de reírme. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo presuntuoso que era este sujeto.

Pues la verdad, eso es mentira... .- dije yo.

Lo sabía...

... Porque nunca me gustaste, así que nunca pudiste dejar de gustarme.

¡Ahhh!.- Adolfo se ruborizó hasta las orejas y no sabía en dónde meterse.- No quise decir que... Este... Verás... Es que pensé que tú... Pues...

Está bien, no te preocupes.- dije yo, muy seria.- Pero a la próxima no hagas caso de todo lo que te dice Ivonne.

Me levanté de la banca en la que estaba sentada y me fui con paso lento a buscar a Sara, tratando de aguantarme la risa que luchaba por salir. Adolfo se quedó como idiota sentado unos instantes antes de salir en mi persecución.

Oye, espérate.- me dijo.

Ah, ¿qué no habíamos acabado de hablar?.- fingí demencia.

No, bueno, es que, quería ver si te gustaría ir al cine a ver una película. Dicen que la de _Apolo 13_ es muy buena, ya lleva más de un mes en cartelera.

Uhm, gracias, pero ya la fui a ver, además, tengo mucha tarea que hacer.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del receso y ambos tuvimos que dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos salones de clases. Sara y Naxiely me miraban como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco o le acabas de rechazar una invitación a Adolfo?.- me preguntó Naxiely.

Naaaa, es que la película que quería ver ya la vi con Benji.- contesté.

¡Entonces es cierto!.- gritó Sara.- ¡En verdad estás saliendo con ese Price!

Bueno, saliendo lo que se dice saliendo, pues no, solo somos amigos... .- dije.

Ajá, sí, cómo no, ésa ni tú te la crees.- dijo Sara, con sorna.- Si bien que a cada rato nos cuentas que te invita a salir. ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que sí?

¿A decirle que si qué?.- no sabía de qué me estaban hablando.

Que sí quieres ser su novia, babosa.- dijo Naxiely, elevando los ojos al cielo.

Ahhh, pero es que ni siquiera sé si de verdad le gusto... .- murmuré.- A él solo le interesa el sóccer, nunca ha tenido novia...

¿Y eso qué? Tú tampoco has tenido novio nunca, siempre hay una primera vez.- sentenció Naxiely.

Naaa, era demasiado pronto como para pensar en esas cosas...O quizás no...

**2 de Diciembre.**

Por supuesto que me grabé esta fecha. ¿Qué chica no recuerda el día en el cual el chico que le gusta le pidió que fuera su novia? Creo que nadie, y yo no fui la excepción. Jaja, como dato extra, recuerdo perfectamente que ese día tomó posesión del gobierno el presidente recién electo del país, por lo que nos dieron un día libre, cosa que a todos nos puso contentísimos, más porque era viernes y nos aventaríamos un fin de semana de tres días.

El día anterior, Ariel me invitó a dormir en la casa. Yo inmediatamente dije que sí porque eso me permitiría pasar la noche muy cerquita de ti. El cuarto de Ariel quedaba al otro extremo de la casa de donde se encontraba el tuyo, pero me valía, de cualquier forma estaríamos en el mismo edificio, aunque esta vez me cuidaría de ir con los ojos cerrados cada vez que pasara cerca del baño, no fuera a repetirse la historia... Sin embargo, no te vi en todo el día y cuando llegó la noche Ariel me informó que habías ido a pasar la noche en el campo de entrenamiento de tu equipo. La desilusión me invadió... Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer...

Sin embargo, ya en la madrugada, me despertaron los acordes de una guitarra, que se escuchaba muy cerca de la ventana, tan cerca como si la persona que la estuviera tocando se encontrara en el jardín. Al poco tiempo comenzó a oírse una canción cantada en un, sino perfecto, al menos muy aceptable español:

_Canto al pie de tu ventana._

_Pa´ que sepas que te quiero._

_Tú a mí no me quieres nada._

_Pero yo por ti me muero..._

Quise despertar a Ariel, pero me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en su cama. Me asomé por la ventana y te vi, mi adorado Benji Price, parado en el jardín tocando la guitarra y cantando solo esta serenata... Ya después me di cuenta de que no estabas solo, detrás de ti se encontraban tus hermanos, Touya llevaba otra guitarra, Ariel llevaba un pandero y Kenji... Sabe qué estaba haciendo él, me parece que dando apoyo moral.

_Dicen que ando muy errado._

_Que despierte de mi sueño._

_Pero se han equivocado,_

_Porque yo he de ser tu dueño..._

No me lo podía creer. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Durante los primeros instantes pensé que le estaban llevando serenata a tu mamá, aunque en todo caso no le habrían cantado esa canción...

_¿Qué voy a hacer_

_si de veras te quiero?_

_Ya te adoré_

_Y olvidarte no puedo..._

¿Cómo te enteraste de que la _Serenata Huasteca_ era una de mis canciones preferidas?

_¿Qué voy a hacer_

_si de veras te quiero?_

_Ya te adoré_

_Y olvidarte no puedo..._

Cuando terminó la canción, entraste corriendo a la casa y pude escuchar como subiste las escaleras a todo correr, llegaste ante la puerta del cuarto y tocaste muy cortésmente. Yo me apaniqué, puesto que estaba en pijama y tenía todo el cabello desordenado... No te puedes esperar otra cosa si me levantas a las cinco de la mañana...

Agarré el primer cepillo que vi y me lo pasé por el pelo, y me eché encima de los hombros una de las batas de Ariel. Abrí la puerta y ahí estabas tú, sonriéndome, habías cambiado la guitarra por una rosa roja. Me la ofreciste sin palabras, yo la tomé y me quedé unos segundos mirando al piso, como la colegiala que era.

Azu.- dijiste, en voz baja.- Desde que te vi me gustaste muchísimo.

¿En serio?.- siempre tengo la idiota costumbre de reírme como babosa en situaciones como ésta.

Sí.- a ti no te importó mi risa.- ¿Por qué crees que te inventé el cuento de la papelería? Lo único que quería era conocer al ángel que pasaba enfrente de mi en esos momentos.

Ahhh.- me puse más colorada que la rosa misma, como si toda la sangre de mi pobre cuerpo se hubiese ido a mi cara.

Yo sé que solo me ves como amigo... Pero... Nunca me doy por vencido, siempre peleo por lo que quiero... Y yo te quiero a ti. Quiero que seas mi novia.

Jamás, jamás, jamás, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no importa lo que suceda, creo que nunca olvidaré ese momento. Recuerdo perfectamente bien que tartamudeé como idiota antes de poder articular palabra.

¿Estás loco?.- grité.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que solo te veo como amigo? Me encantas, me vuelves loca, Benji Price, no hago más que pensar en ti todo el día y solo sueño contigo por las noches. ¡Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia!

Tú me abrazaste, y tal vez me habrías besado sino fuera porque Kenji nos soltó a Max, el cual entró al cuarto de Ariel y comenzó a armar tal lío que terminaron por despertarse tus papás. Tu madre regañaba severamente a Kenji al tiempo que tu padre ayudaba a Ariel a atar a Max y a poner en orden sus cosas. Tú y yo tuvimos que fingir demencia y dejar nuestro primer beso para otra ocasión.

**Notas:**

_Serenata Huasteca,_ interpretada por Pedro Infante.


	5. CINCO

**CINCO.**

_**7 de Diciembre.**_

Este día cumples años y tú mismo te encargaste de darte tu propio regalo. Llevábamos apenas una semana de novios y yo sinceramente no tenía ni idea de qué rayos regalarte. Lo más obvio (y fácil) habría sido darte una gorra, pues me había dado cuenta de que te encantaban, por no mencionar que era tu toque distintivo. Sin embargo, tenías ya cientos de miles de ellas, de todos los colores habidos y por haber y yo sabía que no lograría encontrar ninguna que no tuvieras ya. Así que me pasé cerca de dos días en el pánico total, pensando en buen regalo que dijera cuánto te quería pero que al mismo tiempo te gustara y fuera original. Sobra decir que mis amigas no me ayudaron, y tus hermanos menos, eras una persona con gustos difíciles...

Sin embargo, de pronto me llegó la inspiración. Mientras veía la TV, pasé por un programa de cocina en donde estaban preparando un pastel y de pronto me pregunté: "¿Y por qué no cocinarle un pastel?". Sería perfecto, pues estaría hecho por mí con todo mi amor, sería algo rico y original (bueno, no tanto) y, si lograba hacerlo bien, sería algo que te gustaría. Así que manos a la obra, engatusé a mi mamá para que me ayudara, diciéndole que el pastel era para Ariel, aunque ella tuvo una mejor idea: le pidió a mi cuñado (actualmente ex cuñado), chef de profesión, que me ayudara en la preparación. Pasé toda la tarde anterior cocinando, refunfuñando y desesperándome en la cocina de la casa de mi cuñado, aunque el resultado fue realmente increíble: parecía un pastel hecho por profesionales, aunque había sido preparado por una adolescente enamorada. Tal vez el toque especial se lo daba el amor... ¡Uf! Ya me volvió la cursilería...

En fin, el día de tu cumple, llevé el dichoso pastel a tu casa y me fui a tu cuarto a esperar a que llegaras, para darte la sorpresa. Sin embargo, Benji Price, la sorpresa me la diste tú. Yo estaba sentada en tu cama, leyendo una de tus miles de revistas de fútbol cuando entraste con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Yo te sonreí también y me levanté para felicitarte.

¡Muchas felicidades, Benji!.- grité y abrí mis brazos para recibirte.

Sin embargo, apenas y me dejaste terminar de hablar, porque me abrazaste con fuerza y me diste un beso en plena boca, el primero que yo recibía en toda mi vida...

Al principio no supe ni cómo reaccionar. Ya después, mis labios comenzaron a responder a los tuyos y sentí que algo maravilloso me envolvía como niebla. Fue una sensación indescriptible, uno nunca puede terminar de describir lo que siente cuando recibe un beso por primera ocasión... Sin embargo, al terminar el beso, me solté y te golpeé en la cara... Solo a mí se me ocurre hacer algo semejante...

¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- me recriminaste.

¿Por qué me besas?.- pregunté yo, con cara de idiota.

¡Pues porque somos novios y eso es lo que hacen las parejas!.- respondiste, algo enojado.- O al menos así es de donde yo vengo, no sé tú a que estés acostumbrada...

¡Pero al menos debiste haberme avisado!

¿Entonces tengo que pedirte permiso cada vez que quiera besarte?

¡Pues eso estaría bien!

De pronto, me sentí como idiota. Me senté en la cama y sentí como el color invadía mi cara. ¡Qué idiota era, había arruinado mi primer beso!

Lo siento mucho.- musité.- Es que no me lo esperaba...

Esta bien.- te sentaste a un lado mío y me abrazaste con ternura.- Me he dado cuenta de que estás tan verde como yo en estas cosas del amor y eso me gusta.

Mira tú... .- musité, al tiempo que enterraba mi cara en tu sudadera.

Está bien, no te mortifiques.- me besaste la cabeza.- Pero espero poder besarte sin temor a que me golpees...

¡No seas así!.- hice un puchero. Esto siempre te causó mucha gracia.

¡Pues oye, es mi cumpleaños y en vez de darme algún regalo me golpeas!

Perdóname la vida...

Solo si me das un beso.

¿Otro?

Otro. ¿O qué, acaso fue tan desagradable?

No dije eso...

Cerré mis ojos y acerqué mi boca a la tuya, temblando. Tú lo notaste y me abrazaste con más fuerza, antes de unir tus labios a los míos por segunda ocasión. Yo suspiré y pensé, mientras me besabas, que bien podría terminar por acostumbrarme a esto...

¿Y el pastel? Te acabaste la mitad, mientras que la cuarta parte se la comió Max y el resto quedó para repartírnoslo entre los restantes. Menos mal, a todos nos gustó.

_**Marzo.**_

Todo marchaba viento en popa. Nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese entonces. Yo al fin había obtenido el reconocimiento que tanto buscaba en mi escuela, era una de las mejores alumnas y había ganado concursos de conocimiento a nivel estatal y nacional. Básicamente, ya todos habían escuchado mi nombre por lo menos una vez, y los profesores me decían que yo tenía un futuro brillante. Así que, ¿quién dice que no se puede obtener popularidad con el estudio?

¿Y tú? Pues tú también estabas en camino de conseguir lo que deseabas. Después de un difícil comienzo, al fin tus compañeros del Grunwald comenzaron a aceptar tus habilidades. Me enteré, por boca de Touya, que el muchacho con el que te peleaste la otra vez que fui a visitarte era el segundo guardameta del equipo y que te habías agarrado a golpes con él por el hecho de que ya te habías hartado de que todo el equipo entero se te dejara ir. Bola de montoneros...

Como sea, un día por fin llegó tu gran momento: el portero titular y el portero suplente se lesionaron durante un partido y tú tuviste tu gran oportunidad de debutar con el Grunwald. Me habría encantado estar ahí, lástima que yo estaba en esos momentos en un concurso de conocimientos en otra ciudad, pero Ariel se encargó de contarme la historia. Estuviste genial, según me dijo ella, ya que no despreciaste la oportunidad de lucirte y le mostraste al mundo la gran capacidad que tenías para el sóccer. No sabes lo orgullosa que estuve (y que estoy) de ti, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, pues gané el primer lugar en mi prueba de conocimientos y me coroné como la campeona a nivel estatal.

Y lo más maravilloso e increíble de todo, era nuestra floreciente relación. Todas las tardes, Ariel se encargaba de sacarme de mi casa para que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos. A veces salíamos a pasear a Max, a veces simplemente nos quedábamos charlando en el jardín o en tu cuarto leyendo revistas o viendo partidos de sóccer. Tú me inculcaste el amor por el fútbol, me enseñaste las reglas básicas y me mostraste lo maravilloso que puede ser este deporte. Todas las noches, en punto de las 7:30, veíamos por TV una serie japonesa dedicada a este deporte: _Los Supercampeones,_ y pronto, ambos nos hicimos fans acérrimos de ella. Nunca nos perdíamos ni un solo capítulo, y si por algún motivo no podíamos verlo, dejábamos la videograbadora para no perdernos ni un detalle de la historia. Lo que más me llamaba la atención era el gran parecido que había entre tú y el portero estrella de la serie, Genzo Wakabayashi. Ambos eran igual de orgullosos y engreídos, ambos tenían el mismo espíritu de lucha y don de liderazgo y sus historias eran muy similares. Pronto, comenzó a gustarme el famoso portero Wakabayashi (igual que a muchas chicas de mi salón) y tú te encelaste muchísimo de él, mi querido Benji Price, aunque no entiendo por qué, si bien que sabías lo mucho que a ti te quería (y que aún te quiero).

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Mi familia no sabía que éramos novios, pues de ser así te habrían linchado de inmediato. Y yo siempre le tenía muchísimo miedo a tu padre. Era un señor muy serio y distante, y cada vez que me veía sentía como mis piernas me temblaban. Nunca te lo dije, pero una tarde escuché a tu padre discutiendo con tu madre por mí. Alcancé a oír perfectamente cómo tu padre decía que yo era una mala influencia no solo para ti, sino también para Ariel, Touya y Kenji. Él decía que ustedes nunca deberían de codearse con gente que no fuera japonesa (sinceramente, eso resulta un tanto cuanto difícil si te encuentras viviendo fuera de Japón) y mucho menos con una latina como yo. No sé sinceramente qué pensaba tu padre, pero algo así dijo que ni loco permitiría que te casaras con alguien como yo. Por todos los cielos, apenas éramos novios y aun éramos un par de chiquillos, nadie pensaba en el matrimonio, al menos no ese momento...

Sin embargo, tú me decías que no le prestara atención a lo que él decía y yo terminaba por hacerte caso siempre. No sé cómo le hacías, pero siempre, siempre conseguías lo que te proponías. Yo nunca podía decirte que no.

Todo era maravilloso. Mi vida era como la canción de _Las campanas del amor :_

_Yo era una niña normal, con un encanto especial y fantasía en el pelo._

_Él era un muchacho feliz, con buen porvenir y pantalones vaqueros..._

Así éramos tú y yo, un par de locos enamorados que lo único que querían era estar juntos.

_¡Qué dulce ingenuidad!._

_¡Qué tiernos bajo el sol!_

_¡Qué ganas de vivir!_

Y yo me convertí en otra persona diferente. Participaba más activamente en las actividades de mi grupo y todos mis compañeros me decían que era una lástima que no me hubiese comportado así desde el comienzo de la escuela. Y yo siempre pensaba que era una lástima que no te hubiese conocido desde entonces...

Me sentía influenciada por tu forma de ser. Tú eras mi fuente de inspiración y de admiración. Me impulsabas a superarme a mí misma y a buscar nuevos horizontes y a vivir la vida al máximo.

Pero mis compañeros no fueron los únicos que notaron el cambio. También lo hizo Adolfo.

Una vez, a la salida de clases, te encontré platicando en la puerta de la escuela (suena a canción de Mercurio ¬¬) con Adolfo y el alma se me fue a los pies. Ambos se miraban de forma muy retadora y yo temía que en cualquier momento comenzaran los golpes. Sin embargo, llegué justo a tiempo para impedirlo. Saludé a Adolfo con un "hola" antes de tomarte del brazo y sacarte de ahí.

¿Qué te decía?.- pregunté, algo temerosa.

Nada, que es amigo tuyo.- respondiste, muy serio.

¿Nada más?

Pues sí, quería saber si yo soy tu novio.

¿Y qué le contestaste?

Pues que sí, obviamente.- gruñiste.- Por lo visto tú aun no le has avisado que ya tienes novio...

No empieces.- supliqué.- Él sabe perfectamente que tú eres mi novio.

¿Se lo has dicho?

No, pero ya media escuela lo sabe.- respondí, tratando de calmarte.

Pero no se lo has dicho directamente...

¡Porque no me interesa si lo sabe o no!.- grité, exasperada.- Me da lo mismo si se entera o no, no es alguien importante en mi vida.

¿Era él el chico que te gustaba antes que yo?

"En la torre, me carga Pepe el Toro", pensé.

Pues sí, sí era Adolfo el chico que me gustaba antes, ¿y?.- te besé en la mejilla.- Ahora me gustas tú.

Me besaste rápidamente en la boca y me pasaste un brazo por los hombros. Yo me recargué contra tu pecho y caminamos así, muy juntos. Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero Adolfo nos vio irnos, y supongo que fue en ese momento cuando ideó su plan de separarnos.

**Notas:**

_Las campanas del amor, _ interpretada por Mónica Naranjo.

_Mercurio_ era una "boyband" mexicana, compuesta por 5 chicos adolescentes que cantaban canciones muy cursis. Fue muy famosa y conocida hace unos cuantos años en México y sus alrededores. En mi opinión, eran más o menos como un clon de "Magneto".

_Pepe el Toro_, es un famoso personaje de películas interpretado por el ídolo del pueblo mexicano, Pedro Infante. Creo que no hay mexicano que no lo conozca.


End file.
